lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tristan Kaplan
Tristan Kaplan is a male challenger that competed in the White Games. He hailed from the United States. Overall, he placed 10th out of 24. 'Early Life' Tristan was born on the wrong side of the tracks in Detroit, where the worst of the worst would go. The place where dreams were crushed and lives were ruined. He never had a father, instead he got a drunk fool. His mother was never home, usually working to make up for her husbands loss. Tristan saw the horrors this world has to offer, stumbling across the murdered corpse of a homeless man. That event caused him to put a facade of strength so he would not have the same fate of that man, he would not let anyone see him be weak. His new attitude caused him to become a social misfit, and he was unusually smart for someone around their area, so he was targeted. The boys Dominic Frato and Samuel Mason, envious of his intelligence and that he had a chance to leave their desecrated home. They wanted him to ruin all his chances, force him to rot there for the rest of his life. They held a camera, and challenged him to a fight. Tristan always held a knife, and as Dominic pulled him out, Tristan was ready. They got into a fight and as they tumbled to the ground. Tristan then saw blood on his hands, but it did not belong to him. Dominic lay moaning on the ground, a knife hanging out his abdomen, Tristan's knife. The camera man ran away but it did not take Tristan long to grab him and knock him unconscious. He proceeded to destroy the camera and ran away. He was horrified of what he had become, what he had made himself become. The next few years were normal, Dominic and Samuel never spoke of the event, still afraid. Tristan got into a good university and he was finally happy, happy he could escape his family and leave the life he never had to start a new one. He could make something out of himself. The very next week was when he went missing. 'Personality ' Tristian is snarky and cold and usually vents his anger out on others. He is hotheaded and callous, and people often avoid him, he radiates an aura of intimidation. He is truly a kind boy, but he is stuck behind the stress of his personal life and he feels he needs a facade to make sure he is not targeted, as he has seen what happens to those who can't protect themselves. He is very intelligent, while other would assume he is unintelligent just because of his outspoken personality. He can find kindness towards those who deserve it, and would never harm someone who is innocent. He does not let people control who he is and is very defiant, though he would fight in self defence. 'Appearance ' Tristan has curly tanned blonde hair. He has blue eyes, that hold a hint of emerald in them. He has slightly tanned skin and is very muscular. The first thing people would note about him is how he is very intimidating, he is tall at 6,2 with a stocky build. 'Rankings' 'Games' Tristan was among the twenty-four teenagers choosen for The White Games. As of now, his whereabouts and possessions are unknown. Kills N/A Allies N/A Other Killed by: Sami Bitar Aftermath TBD Trivia TBD Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:Knife Users Category:The White Games Category:10th Place